672
The werewolf traps Carolyn in Elizabeth's mausoleum. Synopsis : The great halls of Collinwood are clothed in darkness, a darkness sinister and impenetrable, but not as impenetrable as the secrets of the great estate. For Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, the mistress of Collinwood, has been placed under a curse and because of it has been buried alive. At this moment, she realizes her daughter is in danger, but she is trapped in her tomb, consigned to the land of the living dead. The werewolf traps Carolyn in Elizabeth's mausoleum; Elizabeth is able to push a button in her coffin, which causes bells to ring. Barnabas and Julia goes to the mausoleum and saves Carolyn. Julia examines Elizabeth and proclaims that she is still dead. Later Elizabeth shows up at Collinwood and tells everyone how Cassandra put her under a spell. Barnabas shoots the werewolf. Memorable quotes : Julia: I'll get some brandy, that'll help. ---- : Carolyn: I've never believed in miracles before. ---- : Elizabeth: This house. I never thought I'd see it or any of you ever again. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Alex Stevens as Werewolf (credited as stunt coordinator) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 673. Story * One would think that Elizabeth would reek of rotten stench since she has been supposedly dead for three weeks and wasn't embalmed, even though she did have air vents put into her coffin. When Barnabas opens the coffin, Elizabeth appears as if she is just sleeping, and Julia, a trained medical doctor, doesn't see anything amiss, no decay, no smell, as she bends down to listen to Elizabeth's heart. You would think she would at least wonder why the body hasn't changed in the three weeks it has been in the coffin. Common sense would indicate that, if a dead body was not embalmed, it would show serious signs of decay in three weeks, even if it were kept in a cool, dry mausoleum. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Elizabeth: Calls out to Carolyn. Bloopers and continuity errors * Joan Bennett's delivery in the reprise appears to be different from the previous episode. Here she seems to be holding back laughing. Joan Bennett's delivery is light and breathy, but I don't hear any sign of holding back laughter. * In the teaser, one of the "rocks" jiggles as the werewolf climbs on it. * When the werewolf attacks, Tom Jennings' gravestone sways about. * Joan Bennett flubs as she warns Carolyn, and says, "Get back to Collin," instead of Collinwood. I hear her say the whole word "Collinwood." * Why would they place the button to ring the bells in Elizabeth's coffin a full hand length away from her hand? * Nancy Barrett flubs, "It is gone," rather than, "Is it gone?" * Barnabas shuts the door to the mausoleum, but it immediately re-opens. * As Julia comes down the steps, a loud clang can be heard. * A boom microphone shadow can be seen as Carolyn walks from the foyer to the drawing room, and then as Julia tells Carolyn it is not possible for her to have heard her mother; also when Julia listens for Elizabeth's heartbeat and feels for a pulse. * The boom microphone makes a lengthy appearance as Carolyn goes up the staircase to see her mother. * Someone from off-screen coughs as Elizabeth tells the story of what Cassandra did to her. * As Carolyn leaves the doors of Collinwood, a wall to her left appears in what looks like part of another set. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 672 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 672 - Werewolf By Night Gallery ( }}) 672e.jpg|Werewolf at Collinwood 672l.jpg|Julia checks Elizabeth 672t.jpg|Elizabeth tells all Category:Dark Shadows episodes